An Angel Family Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Kayla) Anna has to convince Michael that having a family Christmas party is a good idea.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Mac  
 **Pennname:** Rise-Red as the Dawn  
 **Character:** Anna Milton (Supernatural)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Michael (Supernatural)  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genres:** Family/Friendship  
 **Message:** Hey Mac. Hope you like it.

* * *

 **An Angel Family Christmas**  
 _Anna has to convince Michael that having a family Christmas party is a good idea._

* * *

Anna was practically bursting with excitement. While, now being an angel again, she knew that a lot of the stuff that Christmas was based on were fallacies or adaptations of the truth, she still found the spirit of the time to be amazing. It drew families together and that was something she desperately wanted and something the Convergence had given them an opportunity to do. It had taken some convincing, but she had been able to get Naomi to come with Mycroft and now she was going to speak to Michael. She knew this would be far more challenging than convincing Naomi, but she had her heart set on a family Christmas and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
So, dressed in decidedly un-Christmas like clothing of a thin white t-shirt and cut off jean short shorts with flip flops because of the weather, she made her way over to Michael's house and knocked on the door. Come in. Michael called to her and she smiled, enjoying the feeling of Michael being there and actually acting like a brother rather than an overlord. She opened the door and bounded inside.  
"Michael," Anna called out firmly, though the strength in her voice was balanced with a large smile on her face.  
"Yes Anna," Michael said as he walked into the living room, wearing rather garish board shorts and a thin bright red t-shirt. When he saw her he gave her a calculating look. "I did not expect a visit, though this is a pleasant surprise. It is good to see you are happy," he commented.  
"Thanks. What about you?" She asked as she went over to him and gave him a hug. He paused and returned it briefly after several moments.  
"I suppose I am well. There has been nothing of importance that has happened recently," he stated. He would not admitted it or show it, but Anna saw anyway. He was lonely. He had been fighting with Lucifer a lot lately and though he was close with Naomi and herself, he would never seek them out unless he needed them for one purpose or another. What he really needed was a girlfriend, or someone like that in this place. A challenge she would see to later. For now, one step at a time.  
"I…I wanted to ask you something," she started hesitantly.  
Michael shook his head. "You have no need to show hesitance around me sister," Michael said in his best approximation of a kind tone.  
"I know," she said. She was still used to that. Of course she was never afraid to speak her mind, especially around Michael. It was just different not having to fear a reprisal for what she thought. "I wanted to invite you to a Christmas…"  
"No," Michael cut her off.  
"Why, Michael?" She asked, hiding her annoyance, knowing it wouldn't help her at that time.  
"I have no reason to celebrate a human holiday focused on the birth of a carpenter and a fat old man that breaks into houses at night and delivers presents to the so called 'good' children," Michael said dismissively.  
Anna sighed. "But that's not all it's about," she argued.  
"Oh," Michael said. "What do you believe it is about?"  
Anna sighed. "It's about family," she said. "It's just going to give us the chance to actually act like a family. I've convinced Naomi to come and it would do you some good to come as well." She looked up at her brother pleadingly. "Come on Michael. Let's enjoy some of the good things humans have to offer. Food might be disgusting for us, but friends and family are things we can enjoy in abundance."  
Michael considered for a moment. He still was obviously unable to see the real purpose for something he might refer to dismissively due to its human origins. But he was growing. She had seen it and caused it. Perhaps someday he would. "Please," she added.  
"Fine," he said finally, regretting the decision immediately, but she knew he would never back out after he had said that. It was one of the good things about her older brother. Her smile returned with renewed force.  
"Yes," she said enthusiastically, giving him another long tight hug and not letting go this time. She was pleased that Michael took less time to return the hug, and she was pleasantly surprised when he brushed a bit of his grace against hers. An act that also gave her an immediate burst to her power. She hadn't expected that, but it felt good. They were here and they were a family again and Michael was acting like a brother and not acting like a complete ass. At least some of the time, she amended to herself, not able to contain a small giggle at the thought.  
"What?" Michael queried softly to her, confused at the outburst.  
Anna hid her true intent immediately. "Nothing. You're just an amazing big brother," she said. "I'm glad you're more like you here than Emperor Palpatine," she joked, hugging him tighter, knowing he would be completely confused.  
"I have no idea who Emperor Palpatine is," Michael admitted, as she knew he would. "But I will accept the sentiment. I am glad to have you as a sister as well," he murmured in her ear, sending a small thrill through Anna. This Christmas was going to be fantastic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
